Lost In Camelot
by RLD Flame-point Callie-co
Summary: A mysterious old man sends Bo and Kenzi hundreds of years into the past. Merlin and Arthur find them and take them to Camelot, where they must navigate a complex maze of medieval society, new romantic entanglements, and magical enemies while searching for a way home and learning some surprising truths about themselves.
1. I Hate to See Your Heart Break

**So yes, I have completely shattered my 'no new stories till I finish one of my current ones' rule…but rules are made to be broken, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I finally had to give it some attention. Now on to the vital stats.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost Girl and/or Merlin, Bo and Dyson would be back together already and Arthur, Morgana, and Gwaine would still be alive.**

**Timeline: Story starts right after The Nightmare Begins in Merlin and at some point in Lost Girl season 2 when Dyson was with Ciara and Lauren was with Nadia, but pretend all the Garuda stuff wasn't happening.**

**Pairing(s): Mainly Bo/Merlin/Morgana and various permutations thereof. If that bothers you, you should probably stop reading right here. Other featured pairings are Bo/Dyson, Arthur/Gwen, Bo/Lauren, Kenzi/Lancelot, Dyson/Ciara, Lauren/Nadia, and of course my OTP…Uther and the troll! This list may change as the story develops.**

**Warnings: This story will have everything we love about Lost Girl: the violence, Kenzi being Kenzi, and of course the sex, hence the M rating. The first few chapters will be pretty tame but it will eventually earn the rating, I assure you. **

It was a dark and stormy night…sort of. Actually it was just a regular night at the Dal Riata, but Bo had her own personal storm brewing over her barstool. The succubus' pretty face was set in an expression that had Kenzi visualizing cartoon-style thunderclouds above her head as she downed her fifth glass of Trick's best scotch. The reason for her bad mood and heavy drinking could be found across the room, where Dyson was shooting pool with Hale…and Ciara.

Bo's relationship with Dyson was over - she understood and had almost accepted that he couldn't feel anything for her anymore. Understanding and acceptance didn't take away the pain, though, and seeing him with the most perfect specimen of fae womanhood ever (who also happened to have centuries of history with him and more money than Bo had ever seen) only twisted the knife.

She had lost Lauren too, first because the new Ash had decided to keep Lauren locked up in his compound and then again when her efforts to free Lauren from her servitude to the Light Fae leader resulted in the doctor's girlfriend, Nadia, awakening from her curse-induced coma. Lauren and Nadia were currently off on a romantic getaway - in Bo's car. After handing over her keys to the happy couple, Bo had headed straight for her favorite pub to forget how much seeing Lauren with another woman hurt, only to be confronted with a reminder that _both_ the people she had feelings for had moved on from her.

_At least I've still got Kenzi,_ she thought as the black-and-green-haired human popped up at her elbow.

"Hey Bobo, how's the quest to drink away the Dyson and Lauren angst going?"

"Great!" the succubus exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm to be entirely believable. "Dyson and Lauren who?"

Just then Ciara's lilting laughter rang through the bar; Bo and Kenzi turned (Bo almost falling off her stool as she moved) to see Dyson giving the fairy queen some very hands-on assistance with her combo shot. The happy expression Bo had forced her face into crumbled. "I'm sorry Kenz, I can't… I need to get out of here." She pushed herself away from the bar and half-walked, half-staggered toward the front exit.

"I'll be with you in a sec," Kenzi called after her. There was something she had to do before fulfilling her best friend duty to make sure Bo got home okay. She marched over to the pool tables, ignoring Hale's friendly, "What's up, mama?" and grabbed Dyson's arm. "Hey, douchebag!"

"Kenzi, what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" she hissed back at Dyson. "I get that you and Bo are over, but do you have to keep rubbing it in her face? Bo's really hurting right now!" The wolf-shifter's green eyes went dead the moment he heard Bo's name, and Kenzi got a feeling that her attempt at modifying his behavior was doomed to failure. _So much for my dog-training chops._

"Bo needs to move on," he said flatly.

"She tried to, but then Dr. Hot Pants ditched her for Coma Girl, so she came here to get them off her mind. Seeing you and Ciara together didn't help her any."

"That's not my problem."

Kenzi let go of Dyson with a disappointed sigh. "You know, D-man, losing your heart turned you into a major dick. Now if you'll excuse moi, I need to show Bo that _someone's_ still got her back."

###

Bo wandered down the street, vaguely hoping she was getting closer to her house but not really caring. At the moment she was more preoccupied with trying to walk in a straight line. _Gotta clear my head…_ The streets were almost deserted at this hour, so her options for a quick feed were limited; she'd probably have to settle for a hobo. Unfortunately for Bo, the first hobo she encountered was at least ninety years old. Her nose wrinkled at the old bum's ratty long overcoat and scraggly beard - no way she was desperate enough to feed on him.

She swerved to avoid a collision and stepped into a crack in the pavement; her boot's stiletto heel got stuck, tripping her up. The old man caught her before she did a face-plant into the concrete. As he helped her regain her balance, Bo heard him muttering in a foreign language - or maybe he was just spouting gibberish. _Great, saved by a crazy old- Whoa!_ The haze of intoxication shrouding her brain had suddenly dissipated.

With her mental clarity restored, Bo realized the old man hadn't been mumbling nonsense at all - he had cast some sort of spell on her. She ripped her arm from his grasp and retreated a few paces. "What'd you do to me?"

"I sobered you up," the magician replied in a voice that cracked with age. "You'll need your wits about you when I send you home."

"Send me home? Listen, gramps, I've had a shit night - the last thing I need is some stranger telling me it's past my bedtime."

"You don't belong here. I will return you to your true home." The old man reached out, his open palm facing her, and began chanting in his strange magic language.

Bo lunged, intent on shutting him up before he completed whatever spell he was about to hit her with, but was distracted by Kenzi calling her name. Her punch missed by a mile.

Kenzi reached her just as the old man finished his incantation. "Bo, what-?"

A rush of wind swallowed the rest of Kenzi's question…and everything else. For a moment that lasted an eternity, Bo saw nothing but darkness, heard nothing but the tempest roaring around them, and felt nothing except Kenzi clutching her arm. When the world returned, it wasn't the same world they were in a minute - or had it been hours, days, or even weeks? - ago. It was daytime, and they were standing in a forest. There was no sign of buildings or roads anywhere. There wasn't even a dirt path. As far as they could tell, they had been totally removed from civilization.

"Bo, do you have any idea where we are?" Kenzi asked tremulously.

"No, I don't. I think we're lost, Kenzi."

"Oh shit."


	2. Lost and Found

"Hold up." Bo flung out an arm to stop Kenzi, who almost crashed into her back. "I think we've passed that tree before. We're going in circles."

"How can you tell? Every stupid tree in this stupid forest looks exactly like every other stupid tree! It's like they're all evil tree twins! And they all shed evil leaves that turn into gross decayed gunk that is _eating my boots_!" Kenzi wailed, lifting her foot to show Bo the leaf mold caked on her beloved boots.

Bo sympathized; her own heels sank into the spongy ground with every step she took, forcing her to stop frequently and unstick herself. "I know it's tough going, but we have to keep moving, Kenz. I think the sun's getting lower, and we need to find shelter before dark."

"Bo, what if there isn't any?" For the first time since they had found themselves in the forest - and the shifting of the light that filtered through the tree branches seemed to indicate they had been there a few hours - Kenzi sounded scared. "Our phones aren't working - what if we're in a completely unpopulated area? Hell, that old man could've sent us somewhere where people don't even exist! We could be the only human and fae on the planet-"

"Hey wait, I think I hear something."

"It's not alien destroyers coming to zap us with laser rays, is it? Or probe us? I hate probing!"

"No, it's…" Bo cocked her head, struggling to place the sound. She thought she had heard it before, but not for several years…not since she was a kid, growing up surrounded by farmland. "It's a horse." She let out a relieved laugh. "Must be the RCMP."

Kenzi whooped. "Holy Ash-cakes, we're saved!"

They hurried toward the sound of hooves, which soon led them to two men on horseback. Unfortunately, those men did not look like officers of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. The leader was wearing a full suit of armor - armor made of chainmail, not Kevlar - and had a sword strapped to his saddle. His companion's outfit consisted of a worn brown jacket, a blue shirt, some kind of red scarf, dark brown pants, and boots that were nowhere near as fashionable as Kenzi's or Bo's.

"_Great_!" Kenzi threw her hands up. "The _one_ time I actually want to see the popo, and instead we get a couple of Renaissance fair geeks!"

Blond Armor Dude pulled his sword out of its holder (whose bright idea was it to make his saddle with a sword-holder instead of a cup-holder anyway) and pointed it at them. "Declare yourselves."

"Declare what?" Bo asked irritably.

"I can't allow strangers to roam my father's lands unchecked," he said sternly.

_Yup, his saddle definitely should've come with a cup-holder. If he could carry beer with him he probably wouldn't be so cranky,_ Kenzi thought.

"Well, we didn't know we were on your dad's land," Bo retorted. "Where's the property line?"

The sword's point wavered; the man holding it looked confused. "This entire kingdom belongs to my father."

"Kingdom?" Kenzi giggled. "Dude, we haven't had kingdoms in a few hundred years."

"Is this woman insane?" the man demanded of Bo, motioning toward Kenzi with his sword.

"No, she's just Kenzi. Do you really think laughing at the man with the sword is a good idea?" Bo added in a hissing undertone to her best friend.

"What? This whack-job takes his LARPing _way_ too seriously," Kenzi whispered back.

"He might be roleplaying, but that sword's no prop. It's very real, very sharp, and I'd bet my favorite leather pants he knows how to use it." That was why Bo hadn't attempted to disarm him - everything about this man, from his confident demeanor that said he was used to being able to kick the ass of anything he met to the way he held his weapon told her he was a capable, experienced warrior. If she tried to take his sword away from him, she suspected he would just knock her out with the flat of the blade. Plus, sitting on a horse gave him a significant height advantage; she might not even be able to reach the sword.

Since she couldn't fight him, Bo decided she should try to talk herself and Kenzi out of their situation, whatever it was. "Look, buddy, we don't want any trouble. Can you just tell us whether we're still in Canada?"

The warrior traded an incredulous look with his silent companion. "Canada? Merlin, have you ever heard of a land by that name?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "No, as far as I know there's no such place in Albion. Maybe it's a village too small for us to know of."

That was when the full extent of their predicament truly dawned on Bo. Deep down, she had never really believed that the blond warrior and his friend Merlin were roleplayers - that sword was too authentic, and if they were only playing a game, surely they could've broken character long enough to point her and Kenzi to a place where their cell phones could pick up a signal - and her fears had just been confirmed. Either these guys were the best actors in the world, or they really didn't know anything about her native country. Canada might not even exist in whatever strange world the old man had transported Bo and Kenzi to. "Is Albion where we are now?" Bo asked cautiously.

"Albion is divided into many kingdoms," the knight answered. "We are in the kingdom of Camelot."

Merlin suddenly moved his horse closer to his friend's. "Arthur," he said quietly, "there's something odd going on here. How did these women get so far within the borders without knowing they'd entered Camelot?"

"We didn't exactly cross any borders," Bo told him. Merlin blinked at her as if surprised she was speaking to him. "We were kind of put here."

"You mean you were sent?" Arthur asked. "By whom?"

"I don't know. This is gonna sound crazy, but Kenzi and I were just on our way home when we ran into this weird old man. He spouted a bunch of mumbo-jumbo at us…and then we were here."

"Are you claiming that this old man sent you and…Kenzi-" Arthur grimaced, obviously wondering what kind of name Kenzi was, which Bo thought was a bit hypocritical of him since _his_ friend was named Merlin "-into Camelot through the use of magic?"

"And now you think I'm crazy. I knew-" Arthur's sword was suddenly under her chin, its point poking into her throat. Bo stopped talking and stared apprehensively down at it.

"Why did he send you here? Are you in league with this sorcerer?" Arthur growled at her.

"In league with him? What part of 'we just ran into him' did you not get!" Kenzi shouted. "Now get that sword out of my bestie's face before you get my boot in yours!" She shoved the blade away, her fingerless gloves enabling her to touch it without nicking her palm, and stepped protectively in front of Bo.

Arthur stared down at her, his face set in a rather ominous frown. It occurred to Kenzi that she might have made a very serious mistake, but then he holstered his sword. "If you're telling the truth, I can't leave you lost in the woods. If you're lying, you'll be executed for consorting with a sorcerer. Either way, it's for the king to decide your fate. My servant and I will take you to Camelot with us." Without giving either of them a chance to say whether they wanted to go to Camelot or not, he reached down, took hold of Kenzi, and swept her up onto the saddle behind him.

She immediately began hyperventilating. "Holy shit, I'm on a horse! I am sitting on a _horse_! Nice horse…" She looked down at the ground, which was too far away for her liking. "_Tall_ horse… I'm gonna die…"

Arthur ignored her hysterical muttering. "Merlin, take the other one."

"Yes, sire."

Bo glared at Merlin as he steered his horse closer to her. She wasn't going to let anything separate her from Kenzi, and if sticking together meant she had to ride on a horse, so be it. She did _not_, however, want Merlin picking her up like a five-year-old.

He took in her expression and, anticipating difficulties, warned her, "This will be easier if you cooperate."

"Fine," she said curtly, "but I'm climbing up by myself."

"Okay…" Merlin scratched his head as he thought about how to assist Bo in mounting the horse without actually assisting her. "You'll have to use the stirrup then." He offered the left stirrup to her after removing his foot. "Can you get your foot in?"

Bo wasn't sure; her leather pants would make it hard to raise her leg that high. When she finally managed it, it was a contortion worthy of a yoga master. _I'm so gonna be chafed in uncomfortable places tomorrow._ Once she had her foot in the stirrup, boosting herself into the saddle was easy. Merlin scooted forward to make room for her, reclaimed his stirrup, and then they were off. With no other handholds available, Bo was forced to hang onto Merlin to avoid being unseated by the horse's swaying gait.

Kenzi, meanwhile, had seized handfuls of Arthur's chainmail and was clutching them for dear life. She tried to stay as still as possible, convinced that the slightest movement would send her plummeting to her death, but when they reached the edge of the forest (amazingly, there was an end to it) and she hadn't perished at the hands - or was it hooves? - of a rampaging warhorse, she turned her head and mouthed at Bo, _So how're we getting out of this one?_

_ Working on it,_ Bo mouthed back. "So, Merlin," she said aloud, "this king of Camelot isn't really gonna execute us, is he?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "If he thinks a sorcerer sent you to spy on Camelot he will. No reason for him to think that, though, is there? There's no evidence linking you to this sorcerer." He doubted the lack of evidence would make a difference; Uther's hatred of magic was at its highest point ever since the recent 'kidnapping' of his ward by a band of druids. Merlin was convinced his passenger and her oddly named friend were doomed, but he didn't want to alarm her.

"So our lives are in the hands of some king we don't even know." Bo's hand slid up from Merlin's shoulder and curled around his neck. "You know, you don't have to take us to him. You could just get your friend to let us off here," she suggested, pouring all her powers of persuasion into it. Merlin's spine stiffened, and she heard him inhale sharply. She leaned forward, pressing herself against his back, and whispered in his ear, "I could help you talk him into it."

Merlin jerked away, swatting her hand off his neck like a bug. "That would be a very bad idea. Magic is outlawed in Camelot, so I suggest you stop trying to enchant people or the king will have your head for sure. And stay away from Arthur."

Bo's jaw dropped. Had her powers really had no effect on him? Merlin looked over his shoulder at her while delivering his warning about Arthur, and Bo took the opportunity to check him over. No flushed face, no dilated pupils, no racing heartbeat, and he certainly wasn't falling all over himself to please her. She'd been succu-blocked by someone who barely looked old enough to buy beer from Trick! _Well damn, I guess I'm screwed - figuratively._ If all the men in Camelot were as frigid as Merlin, she might not be literally screwed ever again.

###

Her spectacular failure at enthralling Merlin kept Bo in shock until they rode into Camelot, where the sights and sounds of a town filled with horse-drawn carts, people dressed in clothes she'd never seen the like of, and an honest-to-Blood-King castle at the end of the road snapped her out of it. It was impossible not to gawp at the strange new world she found herself in. The townspeople gawped right back - Bo and Kenzi stuck out like sore thumbs thanks to their clothes.

Then they passed beneath an arched gateway into a huge stone courtyard, leaving the curious onlookers behind. Arthur dismounted with practiced expertise, helped Kenzi down as well, then scolded Merlin for not doing the same. "Merlin, you idiot, you're not supposed to make a woman get off a horse unassisted!"

Merlin and Bo were equally unenthused about this order - Merlin didn't want to touch her again and Bo hated the idea that she couldn't do anything without a man's help - but he obediently put his hands around her waist and steadied her as she clambered out of the saddle. Although she would never admit it, his assistance came in handy. The feeling of his hands on her wasn't horrible either; it had been a while since anyone outside her circle of friends touched her that way, with no chi-sucking or frenzied groping involved. Then he let go of her, and Bo pushed her hunger for physical contact to the back of her mind.

"Follow me," Arthur ordered. He led them inside the castle, through several large hallways decorated with statues and tapestries, and finally stopped outside a heavy wooden set of double doors. "This is the throne room. I'm going to go inside and announce your presence to my father, and you will wait here until you're summoned. Guard!"

A man outfitted with chainmail, a red overshirt featuring a large picture of a gold dragon, and a spear hurried over. "Yes, sire?"

"See that these women don't go anywhere."

Two more guards opened the double doors for Arthur, and he and Merlin went in. The guard left in charge of Bo and Kenzi and the pair manning the doors kept a respectable distance, allowing them enough privacy for a quiet conversation.

"Holy shit, we're in a castle!" Kenzi whisper-squealed. There was something inherently awesome about being in a castle even if most of the expensive-looking decorations she'd seen so far were too big to steal. "But why are we here, Bo? I thought you were gonna make the boys drop us off in town somewhere?"

"I tried. I couldn't manipulate Merlin's chi," Bo admitted.

"Well that blows. You think he's gay or something?"

"My powers work on gay guys." This statement raised Kenzi's eyebrows so high they almost vanished into her bangs. "I succubused a gay security guard for a case once - it wasn't recreational, okay? The point is that no one's ever been able to resist me like that."

"So how'd he pull it off? Unless… Dude, do you think Merlin's fae?"

"The only fae I've ever met with that much resistance to my powers is an alabaster."

"He's not _that_ pale."

"No, an alabaster's a kind of fae super-prude that does the opposite of succubi. We feed on sex, and they feed on making people feel bad about liking it. You remember the case we were working when we first met Aife? That was an alabaster. Aife and I had to double-team him before our powers had any effect."

"When you say double-team…"

"Kenzi, focus!"

With a huge effort, Kenzi purged her mind of the disgusting image of Bo doing…things…with a sex-hating fae and her _mom_. Okay, she didn't know Aife was her mom back then, but still. "Okay, so you think Merlin's one of these alabasters?"

"Actually, I don't. Like I said, alabasters are big into shaming, but Merlin didn't call me a dirty slut or anything when I tried to use my powers on him; he just warned me not to try it again. So he's probably not an alabaster, but he's something. If he is fae, then I haven't seen his kind before."

Normally this was where they would ask Trick or Lauren what species of fae they were dealing with, but the old man hadn't been kind enough to send either of their resident fae experts along with them, so Kenzi moved on to the next question. "If you really can't influence him, why would he care if you kept trying?"

"Something about magic being illegal in Camelot and the king chopping my head off."

Kenzi contemplated that for barely half a second before saying, "Okay, there's two of us and three guards - we're barely outnumbered here. I say we jump the one blocking our way out and make a break for it."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere that your pretty little head doesn't get mounted on a wall!"

Bo nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

They began inching toward the guard, who had turned his back to them and therefore failed to notice them sneaking up on him, but before they got close enough to take him down and grab his spear, the doors banged open and Arthur strode out. "The king wishes to see you now."

**In case you're wondering, Bo's powers still work, just not on Merlin because his magic is stronger than hers. I mean, he has a lifetime of practice while she only learned what she is and started consciously using her powers a year or so ago.**

**Next up: Bo and Kenzi meet Uther. We may also get to see what Merlin thinks of our favorite succubus. **


	3. Dinner With the Pendragons

"Not a word, Merlin," Arthur instructed him as they entered the throne room. "Explaining this situation to my father is going to take a certain amount of finesse, so you will leave the talking to me, understand?"

_Right, because 'Arthur' and 'finesse' are practically synonymous._ Still, Merlin didn't want to explain to Uther why they'd brought a pair of what looked like tavern strumpets or female bandits into the royal palace, so he kept his mouth shut. When Uther noticed his son's presence and called Arthur forward, Merlin slunk off to stand next to Gaius.

"Arthur, I trust your hunting trip was successful?" The question was obviously perfunctory; Uther was still perusing the papers presented to him by the lord he'd been speaking with before Arthur arrived.

"Actually, sire, there was an…incident. My servant Merlin and I found two strangers - women - in the woods. They claim to have been abducted by a sorcerer."

Uther immediately set aside his papers. "Have you captured this sorcerer?"

"We saw no sign of him. I don't know if he abandoned his captives or they escaped him."

"Or they're his spies."

"I don't believe that; neither of them showed any desire to come to Camelot. In fact, they didn't even know where they were."

"What have you done with them?"

"Left them under guard outside this room."

"Then you had best bring them in so we can give them a proper welcome."

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sire?"

Uther sighed impatiently. "If these women are not the sorcerer's accomplices, then they must be people of great importance for him to have taken them. I hardly think a sorcerer would have kidnapped peasants."

"They certainly didn't have the manners of peasants," Arthur agreed - the defiance and lack of deference they'd shown him was strongly reminiscent of Morgana. "Very well, I'll bring them in. You should prepare yourself for the sight of them; they're…well…in something of a state."

Everyone held their breath as Arthur brought Bo and Kenzi in; his warning had them expecting horrific injuries. Instead, the royal court of Camelot was presented with two young women clad in a colorful and revealing array of leather. The shorter one was wearing an indecently short skirt over stockings so flimsy that her legs were practically bare, while the other woman had foregone any semblance of proper feminine attire and wore pants. No one knew what to make of them.

While Kenzi returned the courtiers' curious stares, Bo ignored the numerous eyes on her and marched up to the imposing man on the throne. "So you're king of this hill, huh?"

Uther instantly knew his assumption regarding his guests' status was correct - this woman had the bearing of a great lady, or even a princess. "I am Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot," he confirmed. "You have my deepest sympathies for what you have been through. It was good fortune indeed that you managed to escape the sorcerer who abducted you and crossed paths with my son. You shall have whatever assistance you require to return to your home."

"Yeah, about that… Going home won't be that easy."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, Arthur said he'd never heard of the…kingdom Kenzi and I come from, and we'd never heard of Camelot until we ended up here, so we must be a long way from home." Bo left out the fact that her home didn't even exist yet; claiming to be from the future would probably get her an up-close look at how medieval society treated people they thought were crazy. "I don't know how to get from here to there."

"Tell me the name of your kingdom."

Bo sighed. "It's called Canada." Predictably, Canada was completely unknown to Uther Pendragon. "The sorcerer sent us here using magic - maybe it'll take magic to get us home again."

Uther's eyes flashed and his jaw clenched; he looked enraged. "Magic is banned from these lands! We will find a solution to your predicament, but we will do it without resorting to sorcery!"

Bo took half a step back, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Merlin wasn't kidding when he said magic was a big no-no in this joint.

Uther felt a rare stab of shame; after all this poor woman had suffered, his outburst must have frightened her. He took a deep breath and willfully calmed himself. "Until such time as we can locate your homeland and arrange to return you there, I would be honored if you and your friend would remain in Camelot as my guests, my lady."

"Wow. That's a very generous offer." Bo looked over her shoulder at Kenzi, gauging her response. Kenzi appeared to be thinking much the same thing as Bo - they had nowhere else to go and unless the old man showed up again, their chances of returning to their own time were somewhere between slim and none. They might as well stay in a castle until they could figure something else out. At Kenzi's nod of agreement, Bo turned back to Uther. "I think we'll take you up on it."

"Excellent. You shall want for nothing as long as you are under my protection. I'm sure you would appreciate the chance to rest and recover from your ordeal, but first I must insist that you describe the sorcerer so my knights can arrest him if he shows his face in Camelot."

"He was an old man with long white hair and a beard, and he was wearing a black overcoat - um, a kind of jacket," Bo clarified, noticing that no one in the throne room was wearing an overcoat. "Kind of like yours, but longer and more worn - like his." She pointed out Merlin's jacket.

"I see. And did he force you and your friend into the outlandish garb you're wearing?"

Uther's disapproval was palpable. They quickly decided that admitting they dressed like this every day of their own volition would not be in their best interests. "Sure, let's go with that," Bo agreed.

"It was so embarrassing," Kenzi sniffled. An experienced con artist, she even produced a few tears to help sell the act. "He watched us change and everything!"

Uther leaned back in his throne with a viciously triumphant smile. "You see," he said to the court at large, "there is no depth of depravity to which those who practice magic will not sink. When this sorcerer is caught, I shall have him flogged within an inch of his life."

He said this like he had old men beaten nearly to death for dressing girls up in weird outfits on a regular basis. Bo and Kenzi began to have serious concerns about what kind of kingdom they'd stumbled into.

"Now, there is just one more thing before I dismiss you," Uther continued. "If you're to stay here, we must know how you wish to be addressed."

Bo cocked her head inquisitively. _He wants my address? Does Camelot even have a post office?_

"Your name, my lady," Uther prompted.

"Oh. I'm, uh, Isabeau." At least according to the Nain Rouge she was. Bo wasn't sure how she felt about the new appellation, but it sounded like the kind of name someone in Camelot would have - more so than Bo or Beth, anyway.

"And I'm Kenzi," her human friend piped up. "Just in case you hadn't got that already."

"Lady Isabeau, Lady Kenzi, welcome to Camelot. My ward, the Lady Morgana, will see to your needs." He turned to a girl seated on a smaller throne to his left. "Morgana, find rooms for our guests and get them some decent clothes. See that they are prepared to join us for dinner this evening."

The girl stood up and curtsied. "Yes, my lord." Then she proceeded over to Bo and Kenzi, allowing her impassive expression to become friendlier. "Follow me, please."

###

Morgana led them to the wing of the castle where she resided and found unoccupied chambers close to her own for them.

"Wow," Kenzi breathed as she looked around her spacious new room. "I could get used to this."

"These accommodations are acceptable?" Morgana asked.

"Shit yeah! Check it out, Bobo, I have my own _fireplace_! I never knew I wanted a room with a fireplace but it's awesome!" She flopped onto her bed. "And you have gotta try out these mattresses! Ooh, so soft and springy and you just sink into them - it's like a hug full of feathery fluffiness…"

"The rooms are great," Bo agreed. The lavender color scheme in hers wasn't what she would've picked, but it wasn't worth fussing over.

Morgana smiled. "I'm glad everything is to your satisfaction. Now, we really must do something about your clothes."

Kenzi sat up. "You mean put us in dresses and garters and stuff? I guess I could get down with that, but if I have to wear that kind of dress I want a black one."

Morgana's smile vanished. "Black clothing is not common in Camelot-"

"-But surely we can find something Lady Kenzi will be willing to wear," interjected Gwen, who was assisting Morgana in getting the royal guests settled. "If you'll come with me, my lady, I think I might have just the thing for you."

"Okey-dokey." Kenzi hopped up and followed Gwen out, leaving Bo in Morgana's hands.

"I suppose you prefer to wear black as well?"

Bo shrugged. "I can wear other colors."

"Good." Morgana pursed her lips as she looked Bo up and down. "You know, I believe you and I are about the same size. Go back to your bedchamber and wait for me; I'll return in a moment."

Bo did as asked and, assuming Morgana was going to bring her a dress, started removing her twenty-first century clothes. _Goodbye tank top, boots, favorite pants…_ She was down to her black satin bra and panties when Morgana walked in. The lady took in her state of undress with a single glance, blushed, and carefully kept her eyes anywhere except on Bo while she shuffled over to the bed and put down the armful of clothing she was carrying.

Bo separated and inspected the things Morgana had brought her: short white underpants and two dresses. One was plain white and sleeveless, while the other was constructed of shimmery silver material with long, flowing sleeves made of filmy stuff patterned with tiny, sparkly silver gems. It was similar to what Morgana was wearing except that instead of glittery sleeves, her dress had an extra layer of gold lace. "Which of these do I put on?"

Morgana stared at her, so taken aback that she forgot Bo was almost naked. "Both, of course. Your shift goes under your dress."

"Shift?" Bo picked up the sleeveless white item. "This thing is _underwear_?" _It covers more than some of my _over_-wear!_

"Yes." Morgana looked perplexed by the question.

"And everyone wears them?" Morgana assured her shifts were standard issue for every female in Albion. Bo wasn't thrilled with the idea of wearing one, but she could endure it if that was what it took to fit in - if Uther's explosion of temper when she mentioned the forbidden topic of magic was any indication, he would be as ruthless as the fae leaders in punishing people who stepped out of line. This wasn't the fae world, though, and Uther wouldn't care that Bo was unaligned. As long as she was in Camelot, she was subject to his authority. Trading her lingerie for a shift probably wasn't the biggest adjustment she'd have to make.

"Isabeau!" Morgana exclaimed when she unclasped her bra. "A lady never disrobes in the middle of a room!"

"Where do I do it then?" Bo demanded.

"Behind the screen." Morgana gathered up Bo's undergarments in one hand, took hold of Bo's arm with the other, and marched her to the proper place.

Ten long minutes later, Bo emerged fully dressed in her underpants, shift, silver gown, and matching shoes. "You didn't drop a house on someone's sister to get these shoes, did you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was a joke. I make jokes sometimes when I'm afraid of looking ridiculous."

"You don't look ridiculous. You're very beautiful, although your eyes are lined a trifle too heavily. I can fix that." She sat Bo down at her vanity and wiped off most of the succubus' makeup, leaving only a hint of eyeliner and mascara, and brushed her hair. "Now you're ready to dine with the king."

Bo had forgotten about that. "Do I have to?"

"It isn't wise to refuse him, and I don't see why you would want to. He did promise to protect you from the evil sorcerer after all."

"Is that a problem?" Bo had detected a bitter note in Morgana's voice. Maybe the king's ward didn't want her there.

"No, of course not. Come - we mustn't keep Uther waiting."

###

On their way downstairs, Bo and Morgana met Gwen and Kenzi, who had been outfitted in a lacy black gown accented with metallic silver threads that reflected the torchlight illuminating the corridor. Kenzi fell into step beside Bo, letting Gwen and Morgana lead the way since they were the only members of the foursome who actually knew where they were going.

"Wow. You look great," Bo complimented her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm digging this getup. I might even take it with me when we go home, and on that subject, Bo, we have got to get out of here like now. I cannot live here!"

"What's the rush? Everyone seems nice…except Merlin."

"I asked Gwen where the little girls' room was," Kenzi whispered, "and she took me to a chamberpot. A chamberpot, Bo! They don't have indoor plumbing here!"

"That is a major drawback," Bo agreed, "but it could be worse."

"How exactly could it be worse than having to pee in a pot?"

"We could be the ones Uther expects to _clean_ the chamberpot."

"Urgh! Bo! Why'd you have to put that picture in my head? There's not enough brain-bleach in the world…" Kenzi's voice trailed off when she caught sight of the royal dining hall. Designed to provide a formal setting for intimate meals when the royal family didn't wish to dine in their separate chambers, it was much smaller than the banquet hall but still grander than any place where Kenzi could've eaten in her own time. Modern restaurants also did not provide a handsome prince (complete with crown and cape) to escort her to her seat. Arthur Pendragon in full royal regalia totally made up for the lack of toilets.

While Arthur offered his arm to Kenzi and led her into the hall, Uther likewise took charge of Bo. He was a gracious host, but she didn't know what to make of his compliments on her appearance. Was he just being polite, or was he hitting on her? She hoped for the former; Uther was a rather attractive man, if a little older than her usual target dating range, but getting mixed up with the king of Camelot was the last thing she needed. She thanked him, then tried to divert his attention by adding, "Morgana's a great stylist."

Uther glanced over at his ward. "She's right; you've done wonders with our guests, Morgana. You've certainly made the Lady Kenzi appear…striking."

"The credit for that must go to Gwen, my lord."

"And Lady Isabeau - isn't this one of your dresses she's wearing?"

"It is, my lord. There's an unfortunate dearth of spare dresses lying around the castle, so I was forced to improvise. I think it suits her."

"It does indeed."

Uther deposited Bo in a chair next to his seat at the head of the table with Morgana on her other side, presumably to keep her in view so they could continue inspecting her like a piece of meat. At least she wasn't the only one being sandwiched - Kenzi was stuck between the Pendragon men.

Gwen and Merlin were also present in a food-serving capacity, but they weren't included in the conversation or even spoken to at all; Uther, Arthur, and Morgana simply gestured when they wanted their goblets or plates refilled. Bo simmered with righteous indignation while observing this behavior - it was worse than the Ash-hole's handling of Lauren! He might treat her like an inferior being, but at least he acknowledged her existence instead of acting like she was part of the furniture. The servants didn't seem to mind, though.

Upon closer inspection, Bo realized it was all an act, at least on Arthur's and Morgana's part. Morgana smiled at Merlin as often as she could without drawing Uther's attention, while he almost constantly eyed her with…was it concern? But why should he be worried about Morgana? Arthur and Gwen, meanwhile, frequently sneaked longing looks at one another. They even managed a couple of surreptitious touches when she served him; the sexual tension between them stunned Bo every time. It also made her nostalgic and a little envious.

Luckily she had Uther and Morgana to distract her - they were very curious about their foreign visitors. So was Arthur, when he wasn't too busy making googly eyes at Gwen. The Canadians were only too happy to sate their curiosity.

Kenzi did most of the talking, inventing a fantastic tale which starred Bo as the princess of their fictional kingdom. She also gave a heart-wrenching account of how she had been banished from her castle by her wicked stepfather and became part of Bo's family after heroically saving Bo from bandits. It wasn't that far from the truth - Kenzi _had_ run away from home to get away from her stepfather - except that the 'family' she'd joined was the fae world, and the 'bandits' were the underfae Bo had been forced to fight at her initiation into that world. _Hey, I really did save her from the fugly one that looked like Voldemort in desperate need of a manicure. He'd have made mush out of her bodacious brain if I hadn't woken her up._

The Pendragons lapped up every detail of her story. Morgana and her maid were moved almost to tears, and Uther vowed to draw and quarter Kenzi's stepfather if he ever encountered him. When she protested that that wasn't necessary, he told her in no uncertain terms that as king, he decided what was and wasn't necessary, and his judgment was not to be questioned.

Kenzi sat back in her chair with an inaudible huff and folded her arms under the table, where Uther couldn't see. _Damn, just when I start thinking Camelot might not be so bad, the king turns out to be a huge control freak. I hate my life._

A quick look across the table at Bo confirmed that they were both thinking the same thing: one, Uther Pendragon was not to be messed with, and two, if they ever found the old man who thought sending them to a place with no indoor plumbing where they were subject to the whims of a king with a disturbing fondness for gruesome punishments was a good idea, he was dead meat.

**In case anyone's worried about it, let me assure you there will be no Bo/Uther romance anywhere in this story. Really, a succubus isn't his type - we all know he likes trolls. And no Kenzi/Arthur either, no matter how well she thinks he cleans up.**

**Next chapter I promise we'll see some of Merlin's POV and some interaction between him and Morgana. That should be the last stage-setting chapter before we get into the 'meat' of the story. **


	4. After Hours

**Just to clarify, the 'magical objects' Morgana shows Merlin here are Kenzi's green hair extensions and her and Bo's cell phones.**

"Merlin?"

The manservant started at the sound of Morgana's voice. His mind raced back to the last time she had unexpectedly dropped in at such a late hour, and he hoped her newly developed magical powers hadn't caused another mishap. The druids should have helped her stop that from happening, but maybe they hadn't had time… He noticed, however, that she appeared much calmer than she had on that previous occasion; she was still wearing the gold and silver dress she'd had on at dinner and looked like her usual immaculate, unruffled self.

"Is Gaius here?"

"Not at the moment. He should be back soon, though. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no - I merely wanted to show him something curious." Morgana reached into the small leather pouch she was carrying and held out a coil of bright green fibers. "Gwen took this out of the Lady Kenzi's hair. I wondered if Gaius could identify what sort of grass it is."

Merlin put his hand out. "May I?" Morgana handed the green thing over for his inspection. "I've never seen a plant like this. Looks more like hair to me."

"Green hair? Honestly, Merlin. In any case, there's more." She took back the coil of fibers and laid it aside on Gaius' worktable, then produced something even odder from her pouch. "Gwen found these when she burned those horrible things our guests wore when they arrived. Neither of us knew what to make of them, so I thought I'd best bring them to Gaius. I think… I think they might be magical."

If the objects Morgana offered him were magical artifacts, they weren't covered in any spellbook Merlin had ever read. They were sleek black oblongs, small enough to be held in the palm of his hand, but he couldn't divine their purpose or even what they were made of - the closest thing he could think of was stone, but just like the mysterious green fibers that resembled hair or grass yet _weren't_, it didn't quite fit. The objects neither looked nor felt like rock; they were something else, something unknown. Even stranger, both objects contained little squares of glass and were marked with numbers and incomprehensible symbols.

"I thought if they were, I might…feel something when I held them," Morgana continued in a whisper, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she and Merlin were still alone, "but I felt nothing."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat - this was the first time he and Morgana had discussed the forbidden topic of magic since she returned to Camelot three days ago - and his thumb jerked, accidentally pressing something that caused one of the strange devices to light up and emit a jarringly discordant noise. Morgana let out a startled little shriek; her eyes flashed gold, and the device exploded. Fragments flew everywhere. Merlin immediately dropped the other device and spun away to shield his face while Morgana stood frozen, clutching her chest and gaping at the destruction she'd caused.

"Oh no, it's happening again… What am I going to do, Merlin?"

"Calm down, Morgana."

"Calm down?" she repeated incredulously. "The druids told me I have magic but not how to control it - there wasn't time. Merlin, what if I expose myself? Uther's antipathy toward magic is stronger than ever, and I fear our guests' arrival has only fueled it-"

Merlin desperately wanted to change the subject; Morgana's expressed fears about her powers brought back the guilt he had almost shaken off by convincing himself he'd done enough when he sent her to the druids. Except, as she pointed out, the druids hadn't had time to do more than confirm her suspicions regarding her gifts before Arthur swooped in to 'rescue' her. Merlin was now the only one who could help her since Gaius flatly refused to…yet Gaius didn't want him to help Morgana master her magic either. Merlin was loath to go against the wishes of his mentor, who after all only had his best interests at heart.

Then there was the dragon. Although he sincerely believed in Morgana's goodness, the dragon had proven on several prior occasions that he knew what he was talking about, and his persistent condemnations of the 'witch' had rattled Merlin. Sometimes he actually caught himself wondering if sharing his most closely guarded secret with her would be a fatal mistake...

…Until the next time he was in her presence, and then he wondered how he could give the dragon's ridiculous accusations even a moment's credence. Morgana didn't have an ounce of ill will or guile in her - unlike Merlin, the consummate liar. He was the one betraying their friendship, not her, and right now he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up if they continued talking about magic. Fortunately, Morgana herself had just provided a new topic. "So you wish Isabeau and Kenzi hadn't come to Camelot, then?"

"That wasn't what I meant at all - I only wish they hadn't come with a tale of abduction and mistreatment at a sorcerer's hands that Uther could use as further justification for his views. I think they're lovely, and I hope we can become friends."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, my lady?"

"I don't see why not. I don't have many friends, Merlin."

"That's not true, Morgana," he said at once. "You have lots of friends. There's Arthur, Gwen, Gaius…and, well, me." Guilt twisted his insides as he added himself to the list. A true friend wouldn't let her think she was the only one in Camelot with magic when he could offer her the sort of camaraderie and solidarity she couldn't find anywhere else, would he?

Morgana smiled. "And you're the best friend anyone could ask for, but I meant _female_ friends. Alas, except for Gwen I haven't found any other women whose company I enjoy." Although she would never admit as much to Merlin, the truth was that women were jealous creatures, and pretty ones were the worst. Being acknowledged as the most beautiful woman in Camelot - some even said in all the five kingdoms - made Morgana a frequent target for envy and all the unpleasant behaviors that accompanied it, which in turn made finding companions among her own gender very hard. Finding one as genuinely kindhearted as Gwen had been an unbelievable stroke of luck; unfortunately Uther didn't think Gwen was a suitable friend for his ward due to the difference in their social standing, so Morgana had to act like they were nothing more than maid and mistress in public or risk Uther sending Gwen away. He would not, however, object to her befriending Isabeau and Kenzi.

"I don't understand. What does it matter if your friends are men or women?"

"Well, there are certain things a man and woman can't have a proper conversation about because he wouldn't be interested: clothing, hairstyles, the proper application of cosmetics…"

Merlin's eyes glazed over. "You're right, I'm not interested."

Morgana giggled. "The look on your face - it's exactly like the one I get from Arthur sometimes."

"There is _no way_ I look like as big a clotpole as Arthur!" he said indignantly.

Morgana just laughed harder. "Clotpole? I don't know what that means, but it suits Arthur perfectly. Thank you, Merlin; I haven't laughed like this all week."

"Happy to help."

Their moment of shared humor and pleasure in each other's company was shattered when the castle bells rang out the hour. "It's getting late," Morgana observed. "I must bid you good night and get back to my chambers."

"Okay. Good night, my lady."

"Good night, Merlin." She opened the door to the physician's quarters and narrowly avoided crashing into Gaius, who unbeknownst to her was right outside.

The old man shuffled out of the doorway, allowing the lady to pass through first, then entered and shut the door behind him. "Merlin, why was Morgana here? Nothing to do with magic, I hope."

"Maybe. She had some things she wanted you to see that may or may not be magical. She and Gwen took them from those women Arthur and I found in the woods today."

Gaius examined the device that had remained intact (after putting Merlin to work cleaning up the broken one) and the stuff that looked like human hair but obviously wasn't because no one had green hair, and admitted that he didn't know what to make of it. "Perhaps the sorcerer planted these things on his captives before they escaped him."

"Or maybe they were theirs all along."

"What reason would Lady Isabeau and Lady Kenzi have for possessing magical items? That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense if they're witches."

Gaius' permanently arched eyebrow rose even higher. "That's a serious accusation to make against the king's honored guests, Merlin."

"I know, and I can't prove it, but Lady Isabeau tried to enchant me. Arthur had me carry her back to Camelot on my horse, and while we rode together she tried to…" He paused, searching for the right words to describe what he thought she'd tried to do to him.

Gaius took Merlin's sudden silence to mean he was distraught, sat him down at their table and put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders. "What did she do to you, Merlin? Did she hurt you?"

"She put her hand on my neck, and her touch was very…hot." Gaius immediately removed Merlin's scarf, observing that there were no burn marks on his skin. "Also, I felt something - it was like the first time I saved Arthur, when that witch put everyone to sleep with her singing; I could feel her magic starting to work on my mind, but I was able to shut it out."

"Have you any idea what manner of spell she attempted to cast on you?"

"Something to put me under her control, I think. She wanted me to help her convince Arthur not to bring her and Kenzi to Camelot."

"Well, if she _didn't_ want to come here, then it doesn't seem like she's plotting against the kingdom, does it?" Gaius said logically.

"There's just something about her that makes me uneasy; I've never felt magic like hers before. Then she came here and everyone fell under her spell just like that. Uther seemed almost smitten with her at dinner, Arthur hung on her friend's every word, even Morgana says she's 'lovely'." Merlin slumped over the table, suddenly realizing he sounded like a petulant child, jealous because his friends had found a new playmate. _But I didn't imagine the things I felt when she touched me. She has magic, I'm sure of it._

He wasn't so sure about her friend, since thus far his contact with Lady Kenzi had been limited to offering her some bread and pouring her wine, but he resolved to keep an eye on her as well. He hadn't experienced the same awareness of magic when he was near her that Isabeau's touch had sparked, yet there was something similarly unsettling about her. Maybe it was just the heavy lines of kohl around her eyes and the black gown she'd chosen to wear - not the fashion one usually saw in Camelot.

Gaius' voice jolted him out of his musings. "If your suspicions have any truth to them, we can begin searching for evidence tomorrow. For now I think you'd be best served by getting some rest; there's nothing to be done tonight."

Realizing Gaius was right, Merlin ate his dinner, trudged up the stairs to his small room, and fell into bed. He'd been working hard all day and knew he would have to get up early in the morning to do it all over again; he needed to rest while he had the chance. Yet every time he closed his eyes, he remembered that there was a sorceress and her accomplice in the wing a few floors above him, not far from Arthur and Morgana, and sleep didn't come easily.

###

Merlin wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Nightmares were once more plaguing Morgana, except this time they weren't glimpses of the future, just ordinary bad dreams revolving around the horrors that awaited her if Uther found out she had magic. Tonight she revisited the druid camp, reliving the slaughter she had witnessed when the knights came to take her home.

Even worse than the bloodshed itself was the fact that it had been perpetrated by men she'd known for years, some of whom she liked. By Arthur. When she dwelled on that too long, she found herself wondering if any of them would hesitate to turn their swords on her - they had guarded her on her pilgrimages to her father's grave, danced with her at festivals, admired and tried to court her, but would that mean anything if her true nature were exposed? Who would stay loyal to her then? She pictured Arthur's sword thrusting into her heart, its bearer wearing the same look of hatred and revulsion she had seen on Uther's face at countless executions…

Morgana bolted upright in her bed, awakened by her own terrified screams. Hands reached for her and she struggled fiercely to escape, convinced that Uther's guards were trying to drag her off to the dungeon.

"My lady, please calm down! Please, I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself!"

That voice didn't belong to a guard… "Gwen?" Morgana blinked, finally focusing on her friend's face.

Gwen sighed her relief and pulled Morgana into a hug. "Yes, I'm here, you're safe. I'm here," she repeated. "It was only a nightmare. I know you've been having them often-"

"I _always_ have them now," Morgana said dully, "even when I'm awake."

Gwen patted her back sympathetically. "I suppose it's only to be expected - you were kidnapped not five days past."

A loud knock sounded on the door. Morgana jumped, then cowered as an irrational fear that her secret had somehow been exposed and someone had come to arrest her set in.

"Morgana?" the interloper called out. "This is your room, right? It's B- Isabeau. Open up!"

Morgana relaxed; it seemed she wasn't to be arrested tonight after all. "Get rid of her," she whispered to Gwen. She didn't want to spoil whatever good impression she might have made on her prospective new friend by being seen like this.

Gwen nodded, tiptoed across the room, and cracked open the door. "May I help you, my lady?"

"I'm not the one who needs help. Didn't you hear that screaming a minute ago? Sounded like someone was being murdered." Isabeau folded her arms over her chest, either as a gesture of impatience or because she was cold; she was after all standing in a drafty corridor, wearing only a nightgown.

"Oh, um, that was just…just me. I saw a spider," Gwen invented.

"A spider," the lady repeated with a touch of skepticism.

"A huge, hairy spider."

"Uh-huh. Well, tell me if you see it again and I'll lay an ass-whipping on it for you."

"Oh no, my lady, you mustn't trouble yourself. Thank you for your concern, but you should go back to bed. If you want to, of course."

"Okay. Whatever." Bo recognized a brush-off when she heard one, so she left even though something about the maid's story bothered her. She'd been working as a detective long enough to know when someone was telling the truth and when they were bullshitting her, and she suspected Gwen's spider had been invented on the spot. Then there was her squirrely behavior: the way she'd barely opened the door and positioned herself to block Bo's view into the room, the way she'd seemed almost desperate to make her go away. And what was she still doing in Morgana's room this late anyway? It was probably nothing sinister - Gwen didn't seem the type to have axe-murdered Morgana, for instance - yet Bo couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was going on in there.

For a moment she considered waking Kenzi (who could sleep through anything, even someone screaming bloody murder right down the hall) and telling her about it, but she already knew what her human bestie would say. _Bo, in case you haven't noticed, we've got bigger problems than spider-monsters and squirrely maids. We're stuck in the _fricking Middle Ages_! You should be looking for the nursing home escapee who sent us here so we can beat a spell out of him to make this time-travel vacation a roundtrip, not getting involved with whatever shit's going down in Camelot. Because it won't matter once we're back home. You _do_ want to go home, don't you? _

_I do,_ Bo silently assured Imaginary Kenzi, _but I have no idea where to start looking. As ancient as Grandpa Gandalf looked, unless he's fae he wasn't alive this long ago. Even if he was, he'd have to be crazy to hang around here with Uther. And thanks to Uther's anti-magic law, our chances of finding another wizard guy are nil._

Besides, Bo thought as she slipped back into her silky sheets, it wasn't so bad here. Yes, Uther was a control freak and the chamberpot situation, not to mention the lack of a central heating system, left a lot to be desired, but things hadn't been perfect back home either. At least she didn't have any exes in Camelot. Better yet, there was no Ciara or Nadia in Camelot, and no pushy, snobby, kinda-sexy-in-an-obnoxious-way Ash trying to persuade her to 'freelance' for him.

Now that she'd had a chance to get over the indignity of being plucked out of the time and place she belonged in and really think things over, Bo decided that maybe the old man had done her a favor. Just before she stumbled into him, she had wished for a vacation from her life, and now she had one. She might as well make the most of it.

She lay awake awhile longer, listening, but didn't hear any more screaming that night.

**So Bo has warmed up to Camelot a little; Kenzi, not so much. Meanwhile, Merlin thinks they're up to no good and his suspicions were just confirmed by the weird stuff Morgana found among in their possession.**

**Next chapter: everyone gets to know each other better, and Bo finds out that life in Camelot comes with even bigger problems than a messy love life and an Ash with a hidden agenda, because she can't catch a break no matter what era she's in. **


End file.
